


Marinette March Madness

by LauvlyTender



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: First attempt to a challenge?, Marinette March, felinette - Freeform, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauvlyTender/pseuds/LauvlyTender
Summary: Marinette's life has always been interesting. With and without her Ladybug powers.





	1. Kindness

It was just Marinette’s luck. Or bad luck? How many times had Tikki reminded her that she was supposed to be the symbol of good luck?

Marinette grumbled under her breath as she ran away from the free debris the new akuma had caused.

Dodging away just in time for the debris to land in the place she was before, she could see a tall figure walking in front of her, reading a book. From the looks of it, he had headphones on and was probably oblivious to what was going on. 

“Hey!” Marinette tried shouting to the figure then looked over to hear a cackle, not to far from her, assuming it was the akumatized victim.

“I’ll teach you youngins to respect your elders and treat them with kindness!”

Oy. Didn’t Hawk Moth ever get tired of these ridiculous reasons to akumatize someone?

Marinette tensed up when another chunk of debris was in the air and heading towards her and the figure. The girl sprinted towards the tall boy and tackled him, causing them to roll over just in time for the dangerous debris to land where the two stood.

“You need to find someone to hide. The akuma is after younger people. Especially teens.” Marinette spoke from on top of the figure, looking to the akuma’s direction as he groaned underneath her. The noirette girl looked to see the tall figure was none other than her long-time crush. The girl’s face flushed to red in an instant, “F-Felix?!”

Felix looked to the girl then turned his head to the direction of laughter and screams, “Doesn’t that mean you need to find somewhere to hide too?”

“I-Ur-Uhm-” The girl sputtered, looking around. What she needed to do was find somewhere to transform. Marinette brightened, seeing what seemed like an hidden alleyway, “There!” The figure shifted underneath her, making her flush red again, “O-Oh. I-I mean yeah!”

She got up and pulled the boy up on his feet. Damn was this girl strong.

Marinette ran towards the alleyway, away from the akuma and let go of Felix’s hand once she felt they were safe. “I’m sure it’s safe here. I’m going to see if anyone else needs help.” The girl began to run off only to have a wrist grab her hand.

“Are you crazy? You can’t go back out there. What if you get hurt?” Why the hell was this girl always running out to seek out trouble? 

Marinette smiled to the boy, “I can’t abandon people when they’re in need. It’s against everything I stand for.”

Felix sighed and shook his head, “You’re too kind.”

The girl giggled, “I’d like to think there’s no such thing.”


	2. Pre-Origins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by Chat Chanceux. I just went into detail of what I think happened :D I really recommend this story. It's absolutely amazing.

Marinette whimpered standing in her gymnastic wear as she stared at the balance beam in front of her.

Too high.

Way too high.

The little girl shook her head and gathered all her strength.

I can do this.

The girl climbed up what seemed like a skyscraper and inhaled deeply.

“Mari? What are you doing? Were supposed to be at lunch.” A small boy approached the little girl, barely keeping her balance on the bar.

“I can do a better tumble then that red-headed meanie.”

“Mari…” The dark, skinned boy gulped in fear for his friend.

“I can do this Nino.” The girl smiled to the boy and inhaled deeply once again.

I can do this.

One step forward.

I can definitely do this.

Arms up.

Come on Marinette.

Back bent slightly.

The little noirette girl’s posture was practically perfect. Everything was accounted for and she was ready to prove her worth. That was until she completely disregarded the fact that she was sweating profusely. Especially her feet.

Once the girl moved forward to begin her tumble, she lost her footing and slipped, falling face forward into the beam then to the floor.

“Marinette!” Nino ran to the now crying girl, sitting up and covering her mouth.

“Ow!” The dark-haired girl uncovered her mouth and eyes widen at the sight of blood in her hands.

Nino gasped as Marinette’s mouth opened in a gasp. “Marinette! Your two front teeth are gone!” Marinette’s eyes filled with even more tears and sobs began to fill the room. “I’m going to get coach!” Marinette nodded to the boy who sprinted to get help.

It was safe to say that Marinette’s clumsiness and stubbornness would just progress as she got older.


	3. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm Tea.

Marinette was done. She was absolutely just done with everything.

Was one night of sleep too much to ask? Apparently to Hawk Moth, it was.

The girl had been up three nights in a row, fighting off the late night akumas. I mean, who stayed up that long to even get akumatized?

The girl slouched in her classroom chair, yawning as students poured in, sipping on her hot green mint tea. It was a good thing she had her drink to keep her going.

Why was tea just oh so amazing? 

“Hey girl. You okay?” Alya looked to the noirette girl with a worrisome expression.

“Hey Alya.” Marinette yawned once more, “I’m fine. Just stayed up late designing again.” The girl slide another cup that was in front of her to her best friend. “I got you some tea.”

Alya hummed then looked to the back of the room, “Looks like you’re not the only one staying up late.” Marinette furrowed her eyebrows to the girl and then looked back.

Felix had his head on the desk in his arms, indicting that he might of had a rougher night then Marinette herself. The girl frowned then turned back to Alya, feeling a poke in her side.

“Give him the tea instead.”

“W-What?” Marinette could feel her face burn up.

“Come on Marinette. He probably needs it more than I do.” Alya smirked and handed the girl the cup.

Marinette groaned quietly and gulped, “What if I spill it on him? Then he’ll hate me forever then I have to move schools then-”

“Marinette.”

“Yes?”

“Go!”

The noirette girl took a deep breath in and out and stood up, preparing herself as she walked over to the blonde haired boy.

“Yes?” Felix spoke once the girl stood beside where he was sitting but didn’t lift up his head from his arms.

“H-Hi Felix. U-Uhm, you looked tired so u-uhm, I came over here to see if you’d like some tea?”

The blonde boy lifted his head to see the dark blue haired girl, holding out a covered cup that he assumed was the tea.

The boy crossed his arms, “What made you think that I wanted such a thing?”

Marinette tensed up, “O-Oh you don’t have to take it. I just...had a long night too. Designing and stuff. The noises from the akuma attacks don’t help either. Ladybug and Chat Noir must be exhausted.” The girl sighed as she let out the last sentence.

The boy raised an eyebrow to her, “I see.” And he was exhausted. Extremely exhausted. If he was feeling this way, he was sure that his lady was feeling worse seeing she did most of the work.

“S-Sorry for bugging you. I’ll go.” The girl turned and bit her lip slightly.

“Wait.”

“Y-Yeah?” Marinette turned around to face him again.

“I’ll take the tea.” The noirette girl brightened, handing him the tea carefully. The boy took a sip of the tea and hummed approvingly at the taste, “It’s good.” He looked to Marinette, “Thank you. I apologize for snapping at you before.”

Marinette’s cheeks flushed a bit but smiled, “I-It’s okay and you’re welcome.” The girl did a mini happy dance, walking back over to her seat.

“Oh damn. Wasn’t expecting that.” Alya chuckled softly to the noirette girl.

The dark haired girl sighed dreamily, “Yeah.”

“Looks like you’re making progress.” The two giggled and celebrated silently. Marinette took another sip of her minty tea, feeling so much better than she did before walking into class.

Tea is amazing. Absolutely amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. Can we just appreciate how tea really is amazing? Omg. My favorite is either green tea, or peach tea. So yummy.


	4. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SO COLD HERE. I'M FREEZING.

Marinette was always an affectionate girl. Over the years as she grew older, she’d realize that many of her friends had different ways of showing their affection and altered her way of showing her appreciation and love towards them.

Marinette showed her love to her parents by touch and of course being the baker’s daughter, by eating the delicious food they made as well. The noirette girl sweared if she wasn’t Ladybug, she’d probably have chubbier cheeks with how much food surrounded her.

Alya, being best friends and practically sisters, was touch as well. Hugs, kisses on the cheek and playful shoves were how the dark haired girl showed her affection to the brunette. Even though the future reporter didn’t know about Marinette's alter ego, occasionally she’d treat the girl to an exclusive interview to show her how much she meant to the clumsy girl’s life.

Tikki was somewhat similar to her parents and her best friend. Anytime Marinette could, Tikki would be showered in hugs, kissies and cookies. The little god was so precious in so many ways to the dark haired girl. Not only did she give Marinette the powers to turn into Paris’s beloved superhero, Tikki was there when Marinette was down or feeling off. Tikki was the one who brought out, the now graceful Ladybug, the courage to be who she is now.

All her other friends didn’t mind Marinette’s touchy way of showing off her affection but when it came to one particular blond, she knew that touching just wouldn’t do for him.

For Felix, she learned very quickly that the blonde could not stand being touched. Recently, she learned the boy was a tea lover. So instead of her usual way of showing her affection to those she admired, she gave him a cup of warm tea and a pastry (Usually a chocolate croissant, noting that was his favorite due to his facial expression when she first got him one). Then she’d give him his space and just admire him from afar.

Marinette’s ways of showing fondness for a certain cat was quite the opposite. He’d practically beg for scratches or pets on his head, which of course she’d have to give in to. She’d give him hot chocolates and croissants to thank him for helping her-I mean Ladybug save Paris yet again.

The cat surely reminded her of the certain blonde she was yearning after before he started returning her affection. She would have suspected them to be the same person but after seeing Chat Noir’s weakness for pets, she could see now that it was an utterly ridiculous thought.


	5. Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always see Chat Noir getting high on catnip then I was thinking, what if Marinette got high off of plants that attract ladybugs?Then I wrote this :) Hope you like it! Sorry it's a day late.

Marinette had many hobbies. She enjoyed mostly anything that had to do with creating and art. Such as fashion designing, and drawing. Her miraculous was the power of creation after all so it only made sense. The girl loved to try new things and strived to succeed during these attempts. Like when she tried to try out for the fencing team to be closer to Felix (sadly failing to Kagami). However, somethings just didn’t work out for the girl. Like gardening.

“Alya, why are we here again? I might trip and break a pot if I stay too long.” Marinette whined, keeping her distances from the surrounding vases and plant pots filled with flowers of sorts.

“I wanted to show you something amazing! Come on Mari!” Alya grabbed the girl’s wrist and was careful, dragging her into the next greenhouse room.

“W-Wait! Alya!” But nobody could stop the amateur reporter from her task at hand.

Marinette was brought into a similar room from before but instead of the plain green sight, the room was filled with colors of all kinds. Purple, blue, orange, yellow and even pink.

“Wow…” The noirette stood in awe. A breeze of minty goodness found its way to the girl’s noses, causing her to shudder in delight.

“Amazing isn’t it? This is the ladybug room.”

Marinette gulped, “L-Ladybug room?” Alya nodded if confirmation.

Oof.

This was not good. Like Chat Noir with catnip, Ladybug was no exception to certain plants. And of course, this one room was filled with all of them. Marinette usually didn’t have to worry when coming near an occasional flower that attracts ladybugs like mint leaves or dandelions because it was only a few. She’d have no problem controlling her silly actions at the sight of one or two flowers.

But this. Oh man. This was a whole room of flowers meant for the girl-I mean ladybugs.

Marinette lost control before she could have the rational thought of leaving.

“They’re so beautiful!” The noirette girl giggled excessively and skipped to each and every flower pot, studying the plant.

Alya furrowed her eyebrows at her with a worried expression growing on her, “Mari? Are you okay?”

“Absolutely! Never been better!” The bluenette grinned weirdly to her friend as she continued to skip around the garden.

“Marinette,” Alya followed her friend around. Marinette looked closer to the plants, seeing the red, black spotted bugs and smiled, “What are you doing?”

“Shhhh.” Marinette turned to her friend in a drunk like manner, “I’m talking to them.”

“To the...ladybugs?”

Marinette nodded then turned back around to the spotted bugs. Alya just looked at her friend weirdly before a figure approached beside her.

“What is she doing?” The figure stared at Marinette, whispering to the bugs.

Alya turned to the figure beside her, “Oh hi Felix.” Alya crossed her arms and turned back to her best friend, “I don’t know. She’s been like this since I brought her in here.”

“Shhh! I can’t hear them!” Marinette turned to both of the figures, “Oh! Felix!”

Felix looked at the girl weirdly then glanced to Alya, “Is she okay?”

Alya smirked, knowing she could take advantage of this situation, “Aww, you’re worried about her.”

The blonde boy tensed up and hid a blush behind a cough, “Well, she might hurt herself, or break something in here.”

The brunette chuckled, “Relax. I got miss high life...over...here.” The two turned to the giggling girl, wide eyes, to see her covered in red, black spotted insects.

“I guess you could say I’m Ladybug now.” Marinette giggled as Tikki yelped silently in her bag.

Alya snickered and pulled out her phone while Felix just sighed, “I have to get this for my blog. I’m so glad we came here.” Marinette just giggled more in response.

It was a good thing no one took Marinette seriously like this.


	6. Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want some desserts now :( I actually might attempt to make these. I loveee making macaroons.

Tikki munched on a chocolate chip cookie as Marinette hummed to herself, preparing more of the french dessert for her class.

“Just a few more mixes and~ done!” The noirette girl smiled to herself and set aside the mix, to start on her filling.

“What are you making Marinette?”

“Chocolate macaroons.” Marinette responded to the tiny god.

Tikki licked her lips and hummed, “Mmmm, can I taste?”

The noirette girl giggled, “Not yet Tikki. Raw batter is no good for you, silly.”

Tikki smiled and joined the girl’s giggle, “I can’t help my love for sweets, Marinette. Especially macaroons and cookies!”

Marinette hummed at a thought and smiled to her kwami, “What if I made cookie macaroons?”

The red, black spotted god perked up at the idea, “That sounds really good!”

The noirette giggled and began to prepare her sweet creation. She piped out the dark brown shells in almost perfect circles, waited the necessary time for them to settle then moved them to the oven. While those cooked, she continued her filling, adding mini chocolate chips to the cookie dough filling.

Marinette grabbed a spoon, scooped up a bit of it and held it out for her small friend.

Tikki giggled happily, “That’s amazing Marinette!”

The dark haired girl smiled warmly to her friend, “Thanks Tikki.”

The girl continued to work on the delicious dessert. Once the shells were finished and cooled, she proceeded to fill them with the filling and topped it off with another matching dark brown circle.

“Looks good...but their still something missing.” The girl pondered for a moment then brightened once an idea appeared in her mind. She grabbed a few day old but still soft chocolate chip cookies, putting them in a ziplock baggie and crushed them until they were in tiny crumbles.

“What are you going to do with those, Marinette?”

“You’ll see!” Marinette grabbed some chocolate, melted it and carefully added an even amount to the filling part of the macaroons, making sure none got onto the edges of the shells. While the chocolate was still wet, she sprinkled the crumbled cookie bits around each of the macaroons.

Tikki giggled once more at the sight of the finished desert, “It looks so pretty! That’s a lot of sugar though.”

Marinette hummed and smiled, taking one of the sweet treats, “Maybe. Let’s see if it’s good as it looks.” The noirette girl halved the sweet treat and gave one half to her ladybugged colored kwami.

Tikki took one bit and fell into a blissful trance, “Mmm, I’d say yes!”

The dark haired girl chuckled softly and took a bit herself.

Pure chocolatey goodness.

“I think my class is going to love these.”

“This was a great idea, Marinette. I love your creation!” Tikki munched on the rest of her sweet piece of heaven.

“Thank you Tikki.” Marinette smiled and enjoyed the rest of her piece as well.


	7. Side-Effects

Marinette was feeling...off to say the least. The latest akuma was difficult and a very time-consuming battle to win. In the middle of the battle, Marinette was zapped by the villain before Chat could take the hit for her. The effects should have worn off considering the magical ladybugs repaired all the damage the akuma had caused.

“I’m still feeling weird, Tikki. Shouldn’t I have been returned to normal?” Marinette questioned her kwami in the palm of her hand as she was readying for school.

Tikki hummed thoughtfully, “Yes...But it’s possible you could be experiencing side effects from the zap. Hawk Moth has become more powerful. Your body took more of the blow than I did within the suit.”

The noirette girl sighed, “I just hope it wears off soon.” Tikki just gave her owner a apologetic smile.

Marinette usually wouldn’t be worried if she was hit by an akuma. She always found a way to get ahold of herself and save the day. However, this time was a little different. Never had she had effects AFTER the battle. It didn’t help the last akuma was a love based villain. Making everyone ‘love’ each other. What was up with Hawk Moth and love anyway?

I’ll be fine. Everything will be fine. Just don’t talk to anyone and you’ll be good. The girl mentally prepped herself as she walked into her classroom.

“Oh look. It’s Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe sat in her seat with a smirk, crossing her arms.

“Good morning Chloe, you look really great today. Did you get new haircut?” What the hell?

Chloe blinked in surprise along with the rest of the class, “I-Uh-I did. T-Thank you for noticing?”

Marinette smiled and walked to her seat. WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT? “Good morning Alya.”

Alya gave her friend a concerning look, “Okay. Spill. What in the world was that?”

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side a bit, “What do you mean?”

“Since when did you become friends with Chloe?”

“We aren’t. But doesn’t mean that can change right? It all starts with an act of kindness.” Marinette smiled, internally screaming at herself for saying stupid things. Man did these side-effects have a major hold of her.

“Okay then…” Alya looked to her friend then to the blonde boy, passing by the girls. The brunette smirked and looked back to her best bluenette friend, “If you’re so keen on making changes today, how about you finally make a move on blondie over there?”

Marinette turned to the back, her eyes landing on Felix. Oh gosh. Please...PLEASE don’t do anything stupid Marinette. The bluenette was struggling to gain control of herself. Marinette looked to Alya, still smirking, and smiled. “Okay!” Damn it. I’m screwed.

Alya hummed as the girl got up, doubting the dark haired girl’s answer as she began to walk over to the blonde, green eyed boy.

“Good morning Felix.” Marinette approached the boy.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng.” The boy greeted.

“You can call me Marinette, you know. We are friends.”

“We barely know each other.”

The noirette girl giggled, seating on the edge of where he was seating, being extremely close to him, “Well let’s change that then.”

Felix groaned quietly, moving away from the girl slightly, “What are you doing?”

“Sitting next to you.”

“Why?”

Marinette hummed then turned to the boy, leaning in way too close for Felix’s comfort, “Why not? Are you claws-trophobic, Felix?” Damn you Chat. These side effects are really starting to get annoying.

Felix blinked at her a few times, “Did you really just say ‘claws-trophobic’?”

Marinette giggled, leaning away from him and shrugged her shoulders, “Maybe. So what do you say Felix, would you like to hang out after school today to get to know each other?” 

The blonde boy thought for a moment and hesitated his answer, “S-Sure.”

Marinette snapped her head to the boy and widen her eyes, “Really?”

Felix nodded his head in response. This girl was just full of surprises. He was honestly curious to see how the girl acted outside the school. But only curious because he wanted to see how friends acted. Nothing else. Not because he was starting to like her or anything.

Marinette squealed in delight. “Great! I’ll see after school then!” She pulled the boy into a unexpected hug then kissed him on the cheek. Before he could respond to the girl’s actions, she made her way to Alya, who was wide eyed at what just happened.

“Omg. Marinette!”

Marinette giggled, her cheeks a light pink, “We’re gonna hang out after school!”

Alya looked back to Felix to see his face buried in his hands, his ears bright pink. It was clear that he was NOT anticipating that kiss on the cheek. “You got the Felix DeBlanc...to blush…Wow.”

“I know!” Marinette continued to giggle. It was a good thing Marinette had courage before the side-effects wore off. Because little did she know, the kiss on the cheek was her own move entirely.


	8. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SO sorry I'm late!! More updates soon!

Marinette would be more than excited to be doing another fashion designing project. The fact that she wasn’t, was only because it was about her alter ego and her partner, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Of course it was obvious that she could hold her tongue when speaking about her alter ego identity. The girl knew what to say to prevent anyone from knowing the truth about being Ladybug. So why should this be so difficult? Well when it came to a certain black cat, it was a little difficult to keep her mouth shut.

“Chat Noir? Why don’t we just do it about Ladybug? She’s the real hero.” Chloe scoffed to the teacher as she assigned partners.

Marinette growled at the blonde headed girl. What does she know about real heroes? The bluenette breathed in and out slowly, trying to regain her composure. Just breathe and then everything will be fi-.

“Can Sabrina and I just do Ladybug? I don’t want to-”

“This project is about both superheroes, Chloe.” Marinette stood up before the teacher could speak up. “If you don’t want to participate Chat Noir, then you can’t include Ladybug either.”

Chloe crossed her arms as the whole class stared at the two, “And why not?”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir are partners. They’re a team. You can’t include one without the other.” The class hummed in agreeance, making sense of the girl’s statement.

“Ladybug can do just fine by herself.” Chloe retorted.

“Ladybug is nothing without her other half. She needs him just as much as he needs her.”

“Marinette is right, Chloe. I’m afraid if you don’t want to do both superheroes, then I can give you an alternate assignment.” The teacher smiled nicely to the fuming blonde girl.

Chloe huffed, turning to face forward to the front of the class again, “Hmph! Fine!”

Marinette just shook her head and sat back down in her seat.

“Alright everyone, go ahead and sit with your partners!”

“Good luck girl.” Alya winked to the bluenette, causing her to furrowed her eyebrows.

“What do you mean?” Marinette questioned her best friend before she moved to Nino.

“I didn’t know you had such a strong opinion on Chat Noir, girl.” A voice came from beside her. Marinette looked to her side and yelped, realizing where it came from.

“Oh! Hi Felix! I-Uhm.” Marinette spoke nervously as he sat next to her, “I just think he deserves more credit than people give him.”

Felix hummed, taking out his notes on the desk, “Well I’m sure Chat Noir would greatly appreciate you standing up for him.”

“I guess so. He’s always taking hits for Ladybug and protecting her so she can save the city. It was the least anyone could do.”

The blonde boy raised an eyebrow to the girl’s response, “You did good, Marinette. Now, let’s get started on our project, partner.”

Marinette looked to the boy and blushed bright red. The girl gulped and nodded her head, “Y-Yeah!”


	9. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little snippet of a book I am writing on WattPad. I won't be posting it here but I loved writing this.

"Momma! Come play with us!" A blonde child approached Marinette. Marinette jumped a bit as the little girl pulled on her hand. The dark haired girl looked around her to see she was outside, sitting on a blanket with a white picket fence surrounding them. She followed the fence to a small, yet nice white house. The sun seemed to set on it perfectly, making it shine with an angelic glow.

"Emma. No." A blonde man picked up the little girl. "Momma needs to rest." The little girl crossed her arms and huffed. The man chuckled and looked down to Marinette, who was still looking at the house. "You okay, mon amour?"

She turned to the man, blushing at the pet name he had given her. A glint from his hand caught her eye and practically made her gasp when she realized what it was, "Felix..." She looked down at her own hand and smiled at her ring.

"Daddy?" Marinette and Felix looked to the little girl he was holding, "When is momma gonna be able to play again?" Marinette gave her daughter a confused expression then looked down, feeling the pressure that didn't allow her to get up. She was pregnant, looking as if she was about to burst.

"Soon kitten."

"Yay!"

Marinette looked back up at the two, smiling and giggling. Tears formed at the brim of her eyes.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" Emma looked at her mother as Felix placed her down. He sat next to her and looked to her with concern.

"Are the twins giving you trouble again?"

She looked at him with shock, "We're having twins?!"

Felix chuckled at her reaction, "I still have a hard time believing it too."

Marinette smiled and sniffled. The bluenette woman jumped slightly as pair of tiny hands wiped her tears away, "Don't be sad Momma."

Marinette giggled and grabbed her hands, "They are happy tears minou." She looked to Felix who was smiling at her, "This is like a dream."

 

Just then, the bluenette girl’s eyes shot open due to the early morning light. A few minutes went by before the noirette girl could fully process her dream but flushed bright red once it settled in her mind.

The girl flailed her arms around and squealed softly at the thought of Felix as her husband and having his children in her future.

“Marinette? Are you okay?” Tikki tiredly flew over to her owner and yawned.

“Sorry Tikki. I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just had the most amazing dream.” Marinette squeaked happily.

“The one with Felix again?”

The blue haired girl giggled and smiled, “You think I’m weird huh?”

Tikki shook her head and smiled brightly to her friend, laying on top of her head, “Dreams like that are endearing. They give you hope and inspiration.”

Marinette grabbed the little god into her hands, “I sure hope it could come true one day.”

“Anything can happen Marinette.”

The dark haired girl kissed the ladybug goddess’s cheek, causing her to giggle, “Let’s go back to sleep.”


	10. Video-Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I romanticize everything. I’m sorry >.<

This task was difficult. Very difficult. In fact, even though her alter ego was the unstoppable Ladybug, Marinette wasn’t sure if she’d be able to come out as the victor of this challenge. Okay so maybe she was just over exaggerating just a bit.

“Come on Marinette! You almost got him!” Alya cheered along her side as Luka and Juleka sat on a different side of the couch in the bluenette’s living room.

“Go Marinette!” Juleka cheer with Alya, getting dirty looks from her brother, “What? Us girls have to stick together.” Luka just rolled his eyes then smiled in response.

Marinette on the other hand was hardly paying attention. This boy was good. Like really good. Marinette good even. Which is why she was having a hard time paying attention to her friends. The girl was determined to win.

Come on Marinette. Concentrate. You got this. Was it A+B+X for a special combo? Or A+A+B+A? Marinette took a quick glance over to her opponent, catching his gaze. The boy smiled sweetly to her causing her to blush bright red. One of the other reasons she was having a hard time paying attention. The stares, smiles, and winks from Luka almost had her in a puddle.

No! Pay attention Marinette!

The girl smirked back at the boy then moved her gaze back to the screen, leaving him slightly flustered.

It was only one more hit then…”Woo! I win!”

The girls celebrated together while Luka chuckled, “Good job Marinette. I expect nothing less from the master.”

Marinette blushed a slight red, “T-Thanks Luka.”

“Well we gotta get going.” Juleka hugged Marinette goodbye, “See you tomorrow at school.”

“Bye Juleka.” Marinette smiled to the girl and turned to Luka behind her.

Luka smiled and pulled the girl into a hug, “We should do this again sometime, Marinette.”

“L-Like by ourselves?” Marinette gulped.

“If you’d like.” 

The girl shrunk, and fiddled with a loose strand of her hair, barely speaking up, “Like a date?”

“I would like to call it that but if your not comfortable with that, just as friends.” Marinette looked up to the boy and smiled, her cheeks a tint pink.

“I’d like that, Luka.”

Luka smiled and waved the girls goodbye.

“Hmm, already giving up on grumpy pants?” Alya smirked beside the girl.

“W-What?! N-No! I love only Felix.” Marinette huffed, crossing her arms, “I just told him I’d like to go out as friends.”

“Mhmm. Why’d you ask if it’d be a date then?”

“To make sure I don’t give him the wrong idea?”

“Oh Marinette, Marinette, Marinette.” Alya shook her head.

Marinette giggled and ran to the couch, grabbing her controller and held out the second, “You and me?”

The brunette turned to her best friend and gave her a look of determination, “Oh you’re going down girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT? LUKANETTE? HAS THE AUTHOR GONE CRAZY? Nah, I've always been this way :p I thought I try something different hehe


	11. Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SPOILER: If you haven't seen this episode, I wouldn't recommend reading this honestly.)This is from the backwarders episode. If Marinette was a little more concerned with the fact that she's the next guardian.

“Marinette.” Master Fu groaned as he laid on the floor, holding onto his stomach in pain, “If anything happens to me, I want you to take care of the miracle box. You’ll be the new Guardian.”

Marinette widen her eyes but quickly recovered, smiling, “Come on Master Fu. You’re overreacting. It’s just a little belly ache. That’s all.”

“I am 186 years old, remember? The doctor doesn’t know that.” Master Fu replied.

Marinette continued smiling, “You’re going to be fine.” The girl began to stand up, “I’ll go fetch your medication then-”

“Marinette, I’m serious.” Master Fu held out a hand to halt the girl, “Even if it’s just a belly ache this time, I’ve chosen you to be the next guardian of the miracle box.”

“Master Fu…” The girl sat on her knees once again, “Why me? I’m just a teenage girl. I barely knew what to do on my physics homework last night. How am I supposed to know what to do with magical jewels that basically decide the world’s fate?”

“I’ve taught you all you need to know about these magical jewels. I choose you to be Ladybug for a reason. I’m choosing you to be the guardian for that very same reason, Marinette.” Marinette gave the older man a look of worry as she tried to think of reasons on why he would pick her. She wasn’t brave at all. She barely had the courage to be Ladybug. Why of all people was she picked?

“What about Chat Noir? Rena Rouge? or even Carapace.” Marinette sighed, “They’re so much better than I’ll ever be.”

“Marinette.” Master Fu smiled weakly to the girl and put a hand on top of hers, “You are kind, self-less, and you have more courage than you give yourself credit for. You’re a perfect match to being a Guardian. You have an amazing future ahead of you. I believe in you and trust you fully.”

“Thank you Master Fu.” Marinette smiled brightly, feeling a bit better than before.

“One more thing, I need you to do something for me. Something I should of done a long time ago.” Master Fu handed the girl a letter.

“A letter? For what?”

“It’s for the one I love but never got the chance to tell her.”

“Aww, Master Fu! You never told me you had a sweetheart.”

“I realized that it might be too late if I don’t do it now.”

Marinette perked up and expressed a look of determination, “You’re right Master Fu!” The girl stood up, “I’m gonna tell Felix about my feelings too!”

“Please hurry, Marinette.” Wayzz flew up to the girl, giving her a worried look. “I don’t care what the doctor says. I don’t have a good feeling about this.”

Marinette nodded, “Hang in there, Master Fu. I’ll be back!” The girl ran out the door to attempt to get her task done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOF, imagine if it was Felix who got the prescription letter. What do you think his reaction would have been?
> 
> I feel like he would have been like, "Wtf?" Lmao


	12. Phone Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to make Marinette more confident in my stories :)

“H-Hey Felix’s voicemail! T-This is Marinette! Calling you. So uh, yeah! Anyways, I just wanted to tell your mail, voicemail that is, that uh- justcallmebackokaybye!”

“That went well.”

“What did you expect me to say? ‘Hey there cutie, it’s me Marinette. Just wanted to see if you wanted to go to a movie where all I do is freak out and make a fool out of myself because you’re ultimately the definition of perfection. Call me back xoxo.’ Yeah, like that’s gonna happen.”

The message repeated back to the two girls, sitting in Marinette’s room as Alya worked her knowledge of technology. “I still can’t believe you actually STOLE Felix’s phone while I was recording the unveiling of the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue. How did you manage to do that?”

Marinette gulped and chuckled nervously, “Well, he doesn’t take his phone to fencing practice to I just sneaked into the locker room and ‘borrowed’ his phone.”

“How did you get into his locker?”

The bluenette tensed up. She couldn’t tell the girl that her magical kwami opened it up. So she said the next best thing, “Pick locked it?”

Alya glared at her then smirked, “Damn, anything else I don’t know about you Miss. Dupain-Cheng?” Marinette just responded with nervous giggles. “And the message has been deleted!”

Marinette let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you so much Alya.”

“No problem girl. Now how do you expect to get it back to him?”

“I-Ur-” The noirette bit her lip. There was no way she could sneak back into the locker rooms. Practice was already over and the girl had already used up most of the evening fighting the akuma, Copycat.

“Why don’t you give it back to him at school tomorrow?”

“I can’t do that. He’ll know that I took it from the locker room.” Marinette frowned.

Alya patted the girl’s shoulder and sighed, “We’ll figure out something girl.”

Marinette looked to her and smiled.

~~~~~

It was the next day of school and Marinette was terribly nervous. She needed to think of someway when Felix wasn’t looking to put his phone back into his bag. She thought and thought and stressed herself out for an entire day till the end of the school hours finally came. She followed him to the library, where he usually spent his time before practice, before she came up with an idea.

The girl breathed in deeply then began to walk over to the boy, “H-Hey Felix.”

The boy didn’t look up from his book, “Marinette.”

Marinette blushed slightly. He was finally addressing her by her first name. Does that mean she’s making progress? “I-I just wanted to tell you that you left your phone here in the library yesterday.” The girl held out his phone with one hand.

Felix looked up and raised his eyebrow at the device, “I could of swore I left it in my gym bag just before fencing practice.” Marinette stiffened up but tried looking as natural as possible, “I must've remembered incorrectly.” The boy grabbed his phone and placed it in his bag, “I apologize for my mistake. Thank you Marinette.”

Marinette let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in and smiled, “No need to apologize Felix. I was actually planning on talking to you anyway.”

The blonde boy looked into the girl’s eyes, “Hmm?”

A light pink quickly overtook her cheeks, “I-I was wondering if m-maybe you’d l-like to see a movie with m-me?”

Felix widen his eyes slightly to the girl’s question, “A movie?”

Marinette nodded in response, playing with the ends of her backpack straps.

The green eyed, blonde boy sighed, “I normally don’t do such ridiculous things. Sitting down for a long period of time is such a waste.”

The noirette shoulders faltered, “I-I understand.”

“I’m not finished. I said normally I don’t do such things. However, being accompanied with a friend doesn’t sound too bad. I’ll accept your invite to the movies.”

Marinette brightened and smiled, “A-Awesome! You’re so wonderful-I mean-That’s wonderful! I-I’ll text you?” The boy nodded, giving the girl his number, “T-Thank you Felix. S-See you later.”

The girl left, feeling more accomplished than ever. Maybe she’d steal his phone more often. Marinette giggled at her ridiculous and silly thought.


	13. Akuma-nette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was boring. Sorry. Uhhh, not too good at writing fights.

“So Lie-la,” The newly formed, former blue haired girl pointed from on the top of the brown, long haired girl’s desk, the classroom tensing in distress, “You think you can just make a fool out of me and get away with it?” The akuma chuckled. “Well think again.” The girl zapped Lila with pink, streaks of lighting thru her fingertips.

“W-What’s this?!” Lila looked around her body to see pink-like strings attached to her limbs. The whole class finally caught on to the feeling that they were endangered and attempted to flee the classroom.

“All you do is make people your puppets with all your lies.” Lila whimpered in fear as the akuma laughed maniacally. “So now you’ll be my puppet.” The brunette girl struggled to move her limbs but was overpowered by the new akuma moving her fingertips.

“M-Marinette? Is that you?” Ayla softly spoke causing the villain to growl and turn her attention to the young reporter.

“The name's Marionette now.” Marionette grinned evilly and struck Ayla with her akuma powers. “Now, as my loyal puppets, I want both of you to find Chloe Bourgious and Felix DeBlanc.”

“Yes Master.” The both newly transformed slaves fled the classroom to obey Marionette’s request.

“If you wanted someone to do something, all you gotta do is ask nicely.” Marionette turned to the figure who spoke and huffed.

“Chat Noir. What a displeasure to see you.”

“What?? I’m always good company. Just ask Ladybug.”

Marionette chuckled, “I have feeling she’d say the same thing about you kitty. Besides, your precious Ladybug won’t be helping you anytime soon.”

Chat readied himself to fight with a growl, “Nonsense.”

“You wanna bet?” Marionette launched herself at the black cat, barely dodging her hit and attempted to swing his baton to her back. The akuma quickly turned, shooting out pink strings to the baton and pulled it out of his hands. The girl twirled it in her hands and posed herself as the blacked cladded hero, mocking him. “Come on Chat. You’re better than that.”

Chat scoffed, “Please. I’m not even trying.”

Marionette smirked and waved her hand to ‘come at her’. Chat jumped over her, catching her off guard and wrapped his arms around the girl’s arms and torso. “Let go of me you mangy cat!”

“Snap out of it Marinette. Give up your akuma!”

Marionette struggled to get out of his grasp, “N-No! You don’t understand.”

“This isn’t like you, Marinette. You’re sweet, kind and always so cheerful. Don’t let people like Lila and Chloe get the best of you.”

Marionette growled, on the verge of tears and elbowed the bow in his abdomen. Chat let go of her with a groan and wrapped his arms around his stomach region. “How do you know what I’m like? You don’t know anything about me, Chat Noir.”

“Marinette…”

A purple butterfly mask overcame the girl’s face, encouraging her next words, “Enough. You’ll be an excellent puppet kitty cat.” Marionette smiled crazily before the doors slammed open.

“Ma’am, we found Chloe.”

Marionette growled at her two puppets, holding the blonde girl hostage, “Where’s Felix?”

“Felix? What do you want with my Felibear?” Chloe scoffed, making Chat roll his eyes at the ridiculous nickname the girl had for him.

“W-We couldn’t find him.”

The akumatized blue-headed girl growled once more.

“Uhm hello? Are you deaf?”

Marionette looked to the blonde girl, “I want him so he can see that I’m not just some clumsy, pathetic girl.” Chat snapped his gaze back to the akuma. “That I’m not helpless nor someone you can run over!”

Chloe squeaked in horror, “M-Marinette...Please. I’m sorry.”

“Too late!”

“Marinette.” Chat struggled to get up, whimpering as he did so. This girl was a lot stronger than he anticipated. Stronger than a normal akuma that’s for sure. “I’m sure he doesn’t think that.”

“How would you know!?” Marionette was once again on the verge of tears.

“Why didn’t you just talk to him instead of letting anger get the best of you?”

“I-I…” A purple butterfly mask once again overcame the girl’s face.

“He’s lying! Get his Miraculous!” Hawk Moth demanded.

“N-No. He’s right.” Marionette fell to the floor, letting loose the sobs she held in.

Chat walked over to the girl and kneeled beside her, holding her close, “It’ll be okay, Marinette.”

Marionette sniffled, her face buried in her hands, “The akuma is in my purse. Use your cataclysm to destroy it.” Chat hummed softly, calling out his cataclysm and destroyed the girl’s purse. Marionette transformed back into the shy now red-eyed Marinette. She looked up to him and smiled.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” The girl stood up, “I’m sure Ladybug will be here soon. Thank you Chat Noir. For helping me.”

“Anytime.” Chat stood up and smiled to the girl.

Marinette, still letting her tears loose, ran out of the classroom and to the bathroom.

“Marinette. You need to calm down. You’ll get re-akumatized.” Tikki flew from the stall, approaching the girl.

“Oh Tikki. I’m so sorry.” Marinette held the kwami in her hands. “I-I thought I was supposed to forget being the akuma. W-Why-”

“It was the magic of the miraculous. That’s why you were able to control your feelings although the akuma took over.”

“Oh...Speaking of the akuma…” Marinette smiled slightly to her small friend who nodded in response, “Tikki, spots on!”


	14. Restore

Marinette was having the most awful week. Not only was the whole class afraid of her as the akuma she took form of last week, Lila continued with her lies, making everyone even more fearful of the girl.

Alya kept reassuring her that she was going to be fine and that the long haired brunette wasn’t worth her time.

“No one will talk to me though Alya. It justs hurts.”

Alya frowned, “I can talk to Ms. Bustier if you’d like. She’ll say something to the class.”

Marinette shook her head, “No. I’ll just deal with it.” The young reporter opened her mouth to say something but stopped when a young, blonde boy approached her, holding out a cup.

The noirette furrowed her eyebrows to him, looking to the cup then to his green eyes, “W-What’s this?”

“Green mint tea. That’s your favorite right?”

Marinette blushed then looked to the cup again, grabbing it carefully, “Y-Yes but why?”

The boy shrugged, “You look stressed. Thought it could cheer you up a bit.”

The blue haired girl could feel her best friend devious smirk from beside her and gulped, “T-Thank you Felix.”

“You’re welcome Marinette.” The boy walked past her then stopped, “By the way, I overheard what you said when you were akumatized.”

Marinette flushed, looking to the direction of the tall, blonde boy, “O-Oh, yeah. Well I-”

“You’re not pathetic, Marinette.” Felix interrupted, “You’re an amazing person and if Lila and the rest of the class can’t see that, then they don’t deserve to be your friend. Just keep being yourself.”

Marinette widen her eyes in shock. Did her crush really think she was amazing? “Felix…” The noirette gave the cup she was holding to her best friend than ran over to the boy, almost knocking him over and hugged him tightly, “Thank you…”

Felix tensed up, coughing to hide a blush, “Y-You’re welcome. We should probably head to class.”

Marinette let go of him then looked up, giving him the most genuine smile he had seen all week, “Yeah.” The boy turned around, beginning to walk towards the classroom but Marinette could of sworn she saw him look back, giving her a smile back.

“Woah.” Alya approached the noirette, standing beside her and handed her back the cup. “Call me crazy but I think Felix not only looked back but actually smiled.”

Marinette smiled dreamily, “Yeah. He smiled at me.”

Alya shoved the girl playfully, “Glad to see you cheered up a bit.”

The noirette girl giggled and gave her best friend a determined look, “Felix is right. I just need to be myself and everyone will see I’m still the same Marinette as before!”

“You go girl.” The brunette girl grinned at her best friend, “That’s the Marinette I know and love.”

Marinette smiled and felt her confidence rise up, “Look out world! Not only has Marinette been restored, she is going to be better than ever!”


	15. Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry it's late. I've been working on some art to sharreee. I only have one picture posted buttt if you want to see, it's on my insta @theknottypon

Marinette inhaled deeply before stepping onto the creaky chair that gave no reassurance that it would hold her weight whatsoever.

 

Her kwami squeaked quietly inside her bag, urging the bluenette girl to just ask for help to reach her favorite book. But the girl was determined.

 

She had done it many times before so why was this time any different?

 

However, the girl managed to grab a wobbly chair which, of course with her luck, caused her to lose balance as soon as she moved both feet onto the seat of the chair.

 

Marinette fought for balance until something, or rather someone took a hold of the chair, keeping it steady.

 

“Marinette, if you wanted a book that was too high, you should’ve asked for help.” Marinette turned her head slightly, moving her gaze to the figure supporting the chair.

 

The noirette blushed slightly, seeing her favorite pair of green eyes, “Urr, well, I didn’t see anyone around and I’ve done this plenty times before so…”

 

Felix sighed and shook his head, “Let me get it.” The blue haired girl got off the chair with the help of the boy and moved to the side as he reached for her book, “This one right?”

 

“Y-Yes.” Marinette grabbed the book timidly as he handed it to her. “T-Thank you Felix.” The girl held the book close to her chest.

 

“No problem. Ask for help next time. You know I’m always in here.”

 

The girl nodded and practically melted as soon as the boy was out of sight.

 

“I told you to ask for help Marinette.” Tikki huffed quietly, peeking outside the girl’s purse.

 

“Ahh, he held my hand, Tikki.” Marinette giggled excessively, receiving hushes from other students within the library.

 

Tikki just giggled in response. Her miraculous owner was definitely an interesting one.


	16. Triumph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE UPDATES ON THE WAY. I'm so so sorry again. I got busy with exams and I'm going through a job change at the moment. It's uber stressful.

“You did what?” Alya looked to her bluenette friend as the small girl groaned in frustration. The young reporter sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she sat on her best friend’s computer chair, “Girl, I love you and all but how in the world did you forget that you were Ladybug?”

Marinette dropped her face into her hands, “I don’t know, Alya! I just saved him and he was giving me the cutest look so I told him to be safe because he was important to me.” Alya looked to her flustered girl, “Then I kissed his cheek!”

Alya shook her head, “Now Felix knows that Ladybug is someone close to him.”

Marinette yet again groaned loudly, “What if he figures it out like you did?”

The young reporter snickered, “I found out because of my excellent reporter skills.”

The noirette girl gave her friend a stern look, “You saw me talking to Tikki.”

“Cause I was being a good reporter!”

“You were eavesdropping. In my house.”

“What did you expect me to do? I thought you were talking to yourself!”

Marinette giggled and sighed, “What am I going to do, Alya? I can’t pursue Felix as Marinette cause of Ladybug. But I can’t be with him as Ladybug because, well, Hawk Moth.”

Alya frowned then smiled apologetically to her friend, “Look at it this way, at least you finally got the guts to kiss him and talk to him without stuttering.”

“Barely.”

“I still call that a win.” Both girls giggled, the noirette girl perking up slightly at her best friends words.

Marinette would definitely consider that a win.


	17. Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oblivo killed me guys. Like, who else cried??

Ladybug glided through the air and managed to land in a hidden alleyway to de-transform.

“Marinette. Are you okay?” Tikki sat in her owner’s hand after the girl transformed into her civilian form.

“I-I can’t, Tikki.”

“Marinette… You need to talk to him.” Tikki frowned as her miraculous friend began to tear up.

“Chat Noir was Felix all this time. How is that even possible?”

“It’s not your fault-”

“Of course it is Tikki! I was the one who wasn’t paying attention. I-I just couldn’t look away. I-I-” Marinette was just passing by to be sure her crush was okay from the last akuma attack. What she was not expecting was to see Felix transforming into his superhero alter ego. Ladybug had meant to get away quietly but her reaction was too quick. A squeal caught the newly transformed hero by surprise but before he could call out to her, she had ran off, losing him after just five minutes of endless swinging.

“Marinette?” Tikki was about to speak before hearing another voice coming closer, taking that as a signal to stow away in the girl’s bag. Marinette jerked her head to the voice.

“C-Chat!”

“Hey, are you okay? What are you doing here?”

“Uh-I-Uhm…” The girl looked to the boy standing before her. Now that she knew, she could definitely see the resemblance of the two. The girl was in awe. Of course her partner and her crush were the same person. The universe just had to screw with her like that, right? “I-I got lost.”

Chat titled his head slightly, “Doing what? This is pretty far from the bakery, Marinette.”

“I’m sorry...” Marinette looked away from her partner.

“Sorry? For what?”

Marinette bit her lip to hold back her sobs, “I-I’m a terrible person Chat.”

“What?” Chat kneeled down to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. “Why would you say something like that?”

How in the world could she not realize Chat and Felix were the same person? Both boys (boy?) were standoffish, cold and rude to begin with, but became sweet, kind, and caring once that outer shell was broken.

“I-I hurt my friend, Chat. We promised each other something and I broke it. I’m such a failure. As a friend and a partner.”

Chat frowned at her, “Marinette, that’s not true.”

“It is! I don’t even know what to do anymore. I’ve failed him...I’ve...failed you.”

The boy furrowed his eyebrows at her, “What are you talking about? Failed me how?”

Marinette sighed and shook her head, looking up to the boy, “I-I’m so sorry Felix.”

Chat widened his eyes, looking into the girl’s blue bell eyes, “Marinette... You’re…”

Marinette smiled through her tears, “I just wanted to check on you. I didn’t-” The girl choked on her sobs before finishing her sentence. Of course Marinette was Ladybug. Both girls were strong, independent, amazing and headstrong. “You must be so disappointed that I’m your partner.”

“Marinette.”

“I’m so sorry Chat. I’m so so so sorry-Mmph!” Marinette was cut off by Chat’s lips interlocking hers. It was a subtle and soft way of telling her to “shut up”. The girl’s eyes widen at the touch but soon closed, enjoying the tender emotions her partner was giving to her.

Chat broke this kiss softly and rested his forehead on hers, “I’m not disappointed. In fact, I’m happy you’re both the same person. Meaning I don’t have to choose.”

Marinette blushed slightly, “Y-You like me as Marinette?”

Chat chuckled softly, “You give yourself way too little credit, mon amour.”


	18. Fears

“No no no no no no.” Ladybug held her unconscious partner as Hawk Moth’s torturous laughter filled the air.

“How does it feel to be responsible for everyone’s downfall, Ladybug?”

Marinette tried pinpointing where the voice was coming from but the echo of his laughter and terrible words made it difficult.

“No. This can’t be happening.” Marinette continued to search but what she found was much more horrid.

She was surrounded by unconscious bodies. But not just any random figures surrounded her. They were her friends and family.

“No. No. Y-You guys… I-I’m s-so...sorry.” Marinette sobbed as Hawk Moth began to approach her.

“It’s all your fault. You weren’t powerful or strong enough to defeat me. You should’ve given me your miraculous when I asked the first time.”

“H-How could you do this!?”

Hawk Moth growled at the girl, “Why should I waste my time telling you? You’re just a clumsy, school girl. Isn’t that right...Marinette?”

Marinette’s eyes flooded with more tears as she tried to speak, “H-How…?”

“Marinette.”

“MARINETTE!”

Marinette shot up from her bed and panted heavily, trying to catch her breath.

“Marinette. Are you okay?” Tikki asked, her voice filled with worried.

The noirette breathed deeply, finally catching her breath, “Y-Yeah. I-I just had that nightmare again.”

Tikki frowned, “The one with Hawk Moth?” Marinette nodded. Tikki flew up to her owner and nuzzled her cheek, “None of that will happen. We will defeat him.”

Marinette smiled and held the girl close, “Thanks Tikki.”


	19. New Look

Ladybug landed through her trap door on her rooftop and de-transformed on her bed, “Oh my gosh Tikki! Did you see those amazing dresses the akuma made?” The girl slid down her ladder, grabbing a cookie from her purse on her desk and gave it to Tikki. “They were so beautiful!”

Tikki giggled, nibbling on her cookie, “Yeah. You were so distracted, you got zapped by her magical marker.”

Marinette smiled and sighed, sitting in her computer chair, “Oh man, but the dress she zapped on me was absolutely beautiful. I would love to recreate it.”

“So why don’t you?” Tikki tilted her head to the side a bit.

Marinette hummed then grinned brightly, “Good idea Tikki! Wanna help?” Tikki finished the rest of her cookie then nodded, flying over to her miraculous owner.

The girl rolled over to her fabrics, retrieved the items she needed then rolled to her sewing machine, starting on her project quickly.

~~~~~

“Woah girl. Look at you.” Alya crossed her arms, smiling to the bluenette girl.

She wore a short, strapless knee high dress where black and red spotted polka dots covered hip line down to the edge of the fabric.

“It was inspired by the last akuma Ladybug defeated.”

Alya snickered, “It’s a good look on you. I’m sure you’re boyfriend will agree.”

Marinette giggled, glancing over to the door where the boy just walked in. “Good morning Felix.”

“Good morning-What are you wearing?”

The noirette hummed and got up to greet him, wrapping her arms around the boy, “Do you like it?”

Felix coughed to hide his blush and held the girl’s waist softly, “Y-Yeah. It’s really nice.”

“Won’t distract you, will it?”

“W-What?”

“Just asking. Chat couldn’t keep his eyes off Ladybug when she wore something similar so…” Marinette smirked.

Felix groaned and looked away from the girl. He was just hoping that today’s lesson was gonna be an easy one.

Marinette definitely completed both of her task today. A new look and a very distracted boyfriend.


	20. Dressed Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. So sorry. I will still be writing but slow slow updates. School is killing.

“Relax Marinette. You look great.” Alya poked at her best friend, making her groan.

“It’s too short, Alya.” The girl covered her face as the two entered into the Agreste mansion.

Alya scoffed playfully, “Please. You need to show off every once and awhile.” Marinette sighed in defeat as a nicely, dressed Nino walked up to the two.

“Woah. You girls look amazing!” Nino smiled to his girlfriend then to Marinette.

“Thanks babe. Aren’t these dresses beautiful? Marinette made them.”

“They’re awesome. I think Adrien got us a table up front. You know, it being his dad’s banquet and all.”

“Great!” Alya dragged the noirette girl along as she grumbled under her blanket.

Marinette did NOT want to be here. Banquets were just too fancy for the girl’s liking. Eloquent dresses, girls caked up, exotic food, and not to mention the higher ranked people of Paris. Nope. No thank you. Marinette just wanted to be home, watching movies with her best friend or kwami.

“Hey guys! Over here!” Adrien waved down the trio who gladly waved back.

“Hey dude.”

“Hey.” Alya smiled to the boy, her arm still in Marinette’s. 

“Hey Adrien.” Marinette sat next to the blonde headed boy and grinned. Her crush on the boy was now fading while her feelings grew for a certain alley cat. She found it easier and easier every day to talk to the green eyed boy while fighting with her crime partner grew a little harder.

As more people poured in and familiarize themselves with one another, the music began to slow down, signalling couples to the dance floor.

“Come on Nino, let’s go dance!”

“Would you like to dance, Marinette?”

“Sure.” Marinette smiled.

The two made their way to the dance floor as Alya and Nino went their separate ways.

“S-So Marinette,” Adrien held the girl’s waist softly as he held her hand in his other. Marinette looked into the boys eyes, “I-I was wondering if, maybe you’re free next Sat-”  
Adrien was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder, “Excuse me.” Both of the young adults looked to the voice, widening their eyes.

“C-Chat Noir? I thought you couldn’t make it?” Adrien beamed with excitement while Marinette just stood frozen. Chat Noir? Here? What? Why?

“Well it is a banquet held for Ladybug and Chat Noir. I thought it’d be rude not to at least show face.” Marinette gulped at the sentence and looked around the room. How could she have been so clueless? It was way too late now to sneak away to transform. “I’m sorry to interrupt but, do you mind if I dance with the lady?”

Adrien looked to Marinette, “Can’t really say no to a superhero now huh?”

“B-But-”

Before Marinette could reply, Adrien backed away from the girl, allowing the black cladded superhero to step in.

“I’ll talk to you later Marinette. Have fun.” Adrien smiled to the girl and walked off, feeling a little defeated his moment with the girl was interrupted.

“You look amazing, Marinette.”

“T-Thanks C-Chat. You good look-I mean-You gook lood-I mean!” Marinette scrambled her words around, earning a chuckle from the black cat.

It was definitely going to be a long night.


End file.
